A Song For Twilight Town
by MoonFactory
Summary: Mon cœur est fait de souvenirs, de mensonges et d'un excellent jeu d'acteur. Je suis un simili, mais mon passé me rattrape.   Fan Fiction sur Demyx, son passé, sa fin.
1. Chapter I  Dear Memories

_**Petite mise au point ~**_

_-Après deux walktroughs de 358/2 Days, beaucoup de documentations sur KHCoM et avoir (presque) fini KH2, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'un simili ressent : de la haine, de la frustration et de l'envie et éventuellement de la satisfaction. En tout cas c'est le parti que j'ai pris dans cette fic._

_-J'essaye au maximum de ne pas faire de OOC, le problème c'est que certains personnages n'apparaissent que très peu, du coup je dois improviser par rapport à leur réactions. Je débute dans l'écriture de fan-fictions alors s'il vous plait, ne me lynchez pas parce qu' «Axel est OOC parce qu'il ne dit pas « Got It Memorized » toutes les trentes secondes... »_

_-Par contre j'ai pris un peu de libertés par rapport à Xemnas, parce qu'après tout, c'est Mansex, et que j'aime beaucoup la figure du chef/roi/professeur qui abuse de ses élèves les plus obéissants. Donc, oui, éventuellement, yaoi Saix x Xemnas._

_-Il y aura deux OC présents dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas une tendance au Mary Sue-ism, juste que je ne voulais pas faire intervenir certains personnages dans certaines situations._

_-Pour finir, l'univers de Kingdom Hearts est assez complexe, je n'ai pas pu jouer aux version Final Mix et j'ai sûrement raté un bon nombre de scènes cachées ou de révélations. Mes sources d'informations étaient certains amis, le Kingdom Hearts wikia anglais et français ainsi que mon expérience personnelle. Si vous :_

_-avez fini tous les opus_

_- et les final mix_

_-parlez Japonais et avez évité les erreurs de traduction_

_-travaillez chez Square Enix_

_-rayez les mentions inutiles_

_Inutile de m'envoyer des lettres de menaces, je ne peux pas être aussi bien informée que vous..._

__**Fin de la mise au point. **

_« - Je t'offre un but._

_La vision floue, l'esprit engourdi, je distinguais à peine l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, entouré de ténèbres profondes. Des lettres flottaient dans le vide. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que ces dernières formaient mon prénom. Soudain, un X étincelant les scinda en deux. Je vis mon prénom tournoyer, se modifier, jusqu'à atteindre sa forme finale._

_- Voici ton nouveau nom. Bienvenue parmi nous, numéro IX. »_

C'était ainsi que Demyx se remémorait son arrivée dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle famille. On dit souvent qu'on ne choisit pas cette dernière, n'est ce pas ? On ne choisit pas non plus ses camarades Nobodies, se disait-il souvent, désabusé. Les missions s'enchaînaient à un rythme plus ou moins soutenu, accompagnées ou non de partenaires plus ou moins agréables... Sa dernière mission avec Larxenne, par exemple, lui avait laissé des bleus.

Oui, dernièrement, la Mélopée Nocturne se sentait nostalgique. La vie d'avant, les rires, la peur, il regrettait tout ça. Désormais il ne restait que ce fichu vide là, au creux de sa poitrine. Il caressa le manche de son sitar, pensant que la musique était son seul véritable ersatz de sentiments. Puis il s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon, dos au Kingdom Hearts éblouissant qui éclairait la pièce à travers la baie vitrée, et s'échappa de son instrument une mélodie, douce amère, comme une glace à l'eau de mer...

**A Song For Twilight Town. **

**1 – Dear Memories. **

_« -Medy, c'est pas bientôt fini ce brouhaha ?_

_Le jeune garçon frappait avec entrain sur des tambours de fortune qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. Un rythme entrainant, semblable à ceux que l'on pourrait entendre en écoutant de la samba. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Sa mère._

_-Medy ! Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit en jouant!_

_-Je ne joue pas maman, je fais de la musique ! Comme Kaü ! _

_Il montra du doigt un poster sur le mur abîmé de sa chambre. On pouvait y voir un homme au look typiquement rock, en plein morceau de guitare électrique._

_-Mon chéri, ce monsieur ne joue pas des tambours mais de la guitare. C'est plus agréable et moins bruyant..._

_-Mais maman, protesta-t-il, tu sais très bien qu'une guitare, c'est beaucoup trop cher pour moi..._

_Sa mère secoua la tête. Elle eut un sourire fatigué. _

_-Si tu es sage, tu en auras une pour Noël._

_Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte et redescendit dans la boulangerie, qu'elle gérait seule. Medy, 15 ans, baissa la tête et marmonna :_

_-Ça fait 3 ans que tu me dis ça..._

_Il leva la tête vers le poster de Kaü et passa la main dans ses cheveux du même blond que sa mère. Les yeux brillants, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit._

_Deux jours plus tard, il poussait la porte de la boulangerie, arborant fièrement la même coiffure que son idole, qu'il n'a plus quitté depuis. »_

La mélodie s'acheva. Sorti de sa rêverie, Demyx s'aperçut que Saix l'observait fixement. Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans le salon.

-Quoi ? S'écria Demyx au bout d'un moment.

-Rien, absolument rien, répondit son supérieur en détournant la tête. Je me demandais juste combien de temps tu continuerais à te persuader de l'existence de ton cœur.

-Ah, la ferme ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi à accepter la réalité sans chercher à l'embellir.

-Au moins je suis terre à terre. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'as aucune influence dans l'Organisation ? Seuls les membres pourvus d'un minimum de bon sens sont pris au sérieux. Je me demande encore ce que maître Xemnas attends de toi .

Agacé, il prit son sitar et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Saix resta seul dans le salon, se demandant s'il devait faire un rapport à propos de l'insolence de l'élément numéro IX, puis il secoua la tête en se souvenant que s'il avait dû en faire un chaque fois que la Mélopée lui avait manqué de respect, Xemnas n'en finirait plus de le sermonner. Et le Maître avait un nombre infini de tâches plus importantes à effectuer...

L'ordre de mission qu'il reçut le lendemain était simple : récupérer des cœurs.  
>Demyx l'interprétait de façon simple également : viens pas nous emmerder avec ton sitar, rends toi utile.<p>

Assis en tailleur dans un coin d'herbe de Twilight Town, avec vue sur l'horloge, il se concentrait sur la ligne d'horizon.

« Est ce que je peux faire surgir les sans-cœurs rien que par la force de mon esprit ? »

La demi-heure qu'il passa assis à froncer les sourcils lui prouva que non. Il lâcha un profond soupir, vous savez, celui que vous faites le lundi matin au moment de partir en cours, ou alors quand il faut vraiment ranger votre chambre. Il décida, pour oublier à quel point la flemme l'envahissait, d'observer le décor.

Twilight Town était vraiment une ville magnifique. Le coucher de soleil qui y régnait en permanence était absolument divin. Les habitants ne se lassaient pas de ces douces couleurs qui régnaient, et chaque touriste était apaisé par le décor enchanteur. Le clocher se fit entendre. Il ferma les yeux.

_« Est ce que tu as déjà ressenti de la nostalgie en regardant un coucher de soleil ? »_

Ce souvenir lui caressait l'esprit. Il s'allongea au sol, cherchant plus loin dans sa mémoire, rassemblant détails, sensations, sentiments, afin d'en avoir une reconstitution la plus fidèle possible. Un murmure sortit de ses lèvres.

-Summer..

Il pouvait encore voir ses yeux violets, entendre sa voix. Demyx se souvint du vent sur son visage, de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Sensation à jamais disparue.


	2. Chapter II  Those Purples Eyes

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** _Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ce premier chapitre hésitant, ces reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Les chapitres sont déjà écrits à l'avance pour la plupart, donc je ne pourrais pas effectuer de correction majeures sur la suite du récit mais si quelques éléments pourraient être améliorés, je suis à l'écoute de tous vos conseils ou critiques. **  
><strong>Pour finir ce p'tit mot, je précise que cette fic' ne tournera pas à la guimauve romantique, tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas ça, et ensuite parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu raconter à travers le passé de Demyx._

**II – Those purple eyes...**

_« - Est ce que tu as déjà ressenti de la nostalgie en regardant un coucher de soleil ? _

_-C'est possible... C'est le genre de choses qui arrive à tout le monde, non ?_

_-Peut être … moi... C'est ce que je ressens tous les jours. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu as toujours cet air triste._

_Elle ouvrit grand ses magnifiques yeux._

_-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air triste ?_

_-Summer, je ne t'ai vue sourire qu'une seule fois._

_Son visage reprit son éternelle moue déçue. Medy se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Cette expression lui donnait une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras. Étant donné qu'elle la conservait une grande partie du temps, se retenir devenait de plus en plus dur. _

_-Et pourquoi est ce que les couchers de soleil te rendent si triste ?_

_Elle eut un temps de réflexion, puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Summer n'avait rien de spécial, c'était une jeune fille comme les autres, mais ses yeux d'un violet aussi intense qu'atypique hypnotisaient Medy. _

_-Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. _

_-Deuxième sourire au compteur ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon, si tu n'as pas de raisons d'être triste, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas de raisons d'être heureuse ? »_

Violent. C'est comme ça que Demyx aurait défini son retour à la réalité, si on lui avait demandé. Pour le sortir de sa rêverie, Axsile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui frapper le crane avec le manche de son fouet.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Cria-t-il en se relevant.

-Xemnas se doutait que tu ne travaillais pas.

-Ce que je fais de mes missions ne regarde que moi !

-Tu devrais te mettre au travail immédiatement.

-Ça va, j'ai compris...

Avant de se relever, il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la simili. Elle semblait aussi froide que Saix, tout en étant différente de lui, par certains éléments qu'il n'arriverait pas à définir. Voyant qu'elle était fixée, elle leva ses yeux vairons.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu joues les larbins de Xemnas toi aussi ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux de prévu, répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Obéir ne me dérange pas, ça ne m'a jamais dérangée.

Cette fille était décidément flippante, en conclut-il.

Errant dans les rues de Twilight Town à la recherche de Sans-cœurs, Demyx était plus nostalgique que jamais. Se souvenir de sa vie d'avant aussi précisément ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et il aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'abstenir... Il aperçut des gens marcher à quelques mètres en face de lui. Remontant sa capuche afin d'être discret en continuant son chemin, la Mélopée n'adressa pas un regard à la passante, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire son attention. Elle était suivie de près par un petit sans-cœur noir. Il allait sûrement l'attaquer et lui voler son cœur, qui irait directement au Kingdom Hearts. Un bon point pour l'Organisation. Il se retourna. Et se figea. S'il avait eu un cœur, ce dernier aurait raté un battement. Il n'osait y croire. Son sitar à la main, il sprinta vers elle. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr. Le bruit la fit se retourner. Demyx eut sa réponse. Elle s'accroupit à terre, prit le sans-cœur dans ses bras et s'exclama :

-Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'enlever sa capuche. Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

Les yeux violet le fixèrent. La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit.

-Medy... Medy !

Elle lâcha le sans-cœur qu'elle tenait serré contre elle et se jeta dans les bras du Nobody qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! Mais... mais où est ce que tu étais passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire... Summer, tu m'étrangles ! Protesta-t-il en riant.  
>La jeune fille desserra son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux. Demyx la fixa quelques instants, ses souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit, les uns après les autres.<p>

_« -Une... raison d'être heureuse ? On a besoin d'une raison pour être heureux ?_

_-Ça dépends des gens._

_-Ça ne m'avais jamais traversé l'esprit. Medy, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver ma raison d'être heureuse ? _

_-B-bien sûr ! Mais là, il est tard, je crois que tu dois rentrer. On commence demain, d'accord ?_

_Summer acquiesça en souriant. Cette perspective de trouver une raison semblait vraiment l'enthousiasmer. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu à travers les rues de Twilight Town, Medy, âgé de 17 ans maintenant, soupira. _

_-Si seulement je pouvais être cette raison..._

_Il tourna la tête vers là où il avait l'habitude de rentrer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait fugué de chez lui et qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, se réchauffant d'une simple couverture. Il avait décidé de devenir musicien, mais sa mère l'en empêchait. Pour elle, il devait reprendre la boulangerie familiale. Étant fils unique, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Mais Medy avait d'autres rêves... »_

-Summer, tu m'as tellement manqué, mentit-il.

S'il se souvenait effectivement qu'elle lui avait autrefois manqué, il ne ressentait désormais plus rien. Mais il avait l'envie de voir ce que simuler la présence de son cœur ferait... Elle sourit. Mais Summer, même en souriant, garde son expression triste. Ce détail n'avait pas changé, après ces années... Combien d'années ? Demander combien de temps il avait disparu aurait été suspect, il s'abstint donc.

-Est ce que tu as réalisé ton rêve ?

-Mon rêve.. Devenir musicien célèbre ?

Elle acquiesça. Demyx désigna son cher sitar.

-Avec Arpeggio, j'ai fait le tour du monde tu sais.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils discutèrent, assis sur le trottoir. Summer lui expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'apprivoiser ce petit sans-cœur, qu'elle avait trouvé adorable, mais qu'il devenait agressif ces derniers temps sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Demyx ne fit que mentir. A propos de sa vie, de ses voyages, de son succès. Puis il se souvint de l'Organisation, de Xemnas et du couloir des Ténèbres qui ne s'ouvrirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas récolté suffisamment de cœurs... Alors il dit à Summer qu'il devait y aller, resta totalement indifférent devant l'expression adorablement déçue qu'elle venait d'afficher (alors que le lui d'avant aurait sûrement eu une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser) et lui promit, sans trop y croire, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. La foule de souvenirs qu'elle venait de réveiller en lui l'embarrassaient. Une vie, c'était un bien lourd fardeau...

Il s'éloigna pour chasser des cœurs. Sans s'apercevoir que derrière lui se glissait une ombre...


	3. Chapter III Ferme les yeux

**III – Ferme les yeux. **

Saix n'aimait pas lorsque Xemnas l'appelait dans son bureau sans qu'il ait finit ses rapports. Ça se finissait souvent de manière... Déviante. Et aussi embarrassante qu'épuisante pour le simili.

Il reprenait le chemin de sa chambre lorsqu'il croisa Demyx qui titubait.

-Numéro IX, je peux savoir ce que vous faites levé à cette heure ci ?

-Je te renvoie la question, le soumis.

-Je te prie de me parler avec un peu plus de respect.

-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, adjudant pénétré.

Saix se figea.

-Cette fois tu vas trop loin, Demyx !

Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il attrapa le simili par le col. La situation aurait sans doute empiré si une porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement. C'était Axel, torse nu, et qui avait visiblement été dérangé dans son sommeil par le bruit.

-Saix, je crois qu'il y en a ici qui essayent de dormir... Tu auras la gentillesse de commettre ton meurtre demain, surtout...

Il haussa la voix, histoire que toute l'Organisation puisse entendre, même avec la porte de leur chambre fermée.

-Quand il s'agit d'exécuter notre camarade simili apprécié de tous, Demyx...

Il donna un gros coup sur le mur à côté de lui.

-Hein Larxene ?

Un cri étouffé par la porte fermée se fit entendre .

-Fermez là, putain !

-Vous voyez ? Dit Axel en haussant les épaules avec un sourire provocateur.

Saix le toisa et soupira. Il observa Demyx quelques instants -et s'aperçut qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir et que son manteau était déchiré par endroits- puis continua son chemin sans un mot. Demyx se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis se tourna vers Axel.

-Merci.

-Je ne voulais pas de giclée de sang devant ma porte. Au fait, j'ai peut être un peu menti sur le « bien aimé de tous ». Moi je t'aime bien, mais les autres, j'ai des doutes...

Il redonna un énorme coup dans le mur.

-Hein Larxene ?

À nouveau le cri étouffé.

-Axel, je te jure que demain je te fais bouffer tes cheveux ! Et je vais t'enfoncer ton pot de gel dans le..  
>-Oh comme elle est charmante, la femme de mes rêves. La coupa Axel d'un ton résolument ironique.<p>

Un silence s'installa.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lâcha enfin Axel.

-Assassin Cruel.

-Aouch.

-J'ai sincèrement pensé que je l'aurais. Mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Qu'est ce qui a pu être pire ?

-J'ai revu une fille dont j'étais amoureux... Avant.

-À ta place, j'aurais préféré me taper l'Assassin Cruel.

Demyx eut un sourire fade. Ce qui était fait était fait, après tout. Même s'il ne comptait pas la revoir, elle lui rappelait trop à quel point il était pitoyable.

_« Summer avait retrouvé Medy au pied du clocher. Toute la journée, ils avaient demandé à tous les passants quelle était leur raison d'être heureux. Des réponses variées venaient, mais aucune ne leur convenait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme réponde à Summer que l'amour était la meilleure raison d'être heureux. Elle avait alors été obsédée par cette réponse, décrétant que la recherche était finie pour aujourd'hui et qu'ils rentraient à leur coin habituel. Medy n'avait pas réalisé que ça l'avait autant intéressée. Une fois arrivés, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec un air déterminé. Deux choses très rares, car elle baissait habituellement le regard et que la détermination semblait être une notion qu'elle ignorait. _

_-Medy, est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

_-H-hein, qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?_

_-Tu as toujours l'air heureux, est ce que c'est parce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

_Il était surpris, vraiment surpris. La réponse ne lui vint pas immédiatement à l'esprit. Tout d'abord car il n'était pas heureux, pas vraiment, dans le fond, il lui restait toujours cette part de tristesse, ce sentiment d'insatisfaction. Ses regrets. __Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partir loin, se détacher de sa mère pour enfin s'épanouir et jouer de la_ _musique comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Seulement voilà, non seulement il était pris de remords par rapport à sa mère et continuait __à déposer des cadeaux qu'il achetait avec l'argent qu'il gagnait en jouant dans les rues, __mais en plus la présence de Summer le retenait à Twilight Town. _

_-Medy ?_

_Il fut tiré de ses interrogations et répondit machinalement :_

_-Oui. Oui j'aime quelqu'un. Et elle me rends heureux, chaque fois que je pense à elle, je retrouve le sourire, je me dis qu'un jour tout ira mieux. _

_Summer sourit._

_-Ça doit être génial d'avoir l'Amour comme raison..._

_Puis elle reprit son expression plus déçue que jamais. Medy ne parvint plus à la faire sourire à partir de ce jour. »_

Axel posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Nobody.

-La nuit porte conseil, va te coucher.

-Oh mais c'est déjà tout décidé.

Il se dégagea doucement mais fermement puis pris ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Avant de la refermer, il lâcha sèchement:

-Il est hors de question que je la revoie.

Demyx était blessé, physiquement et mentalement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir et grimaça en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Ce sans-coeur était réellement redoutable... Il l'avait à peine amoché. Maintenant, même Axel était au courant de cet échec. Le simili était blessé dans sa fierté... Et dans son esprit. Summer le hantait. Épuisé, il s'allongea sur son lit. À travers la fenêtre, Kingdom Hearts, plus brillant chaque soir, éclairait sa chambre. Cette lune était absolument magnifique. Demyx ferma les rideaux.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de quand il avait succombé aux ténèbres. La solution lui apparut comme un puzzle. Peut être que s'il reconstituait chacun de ses souvenirs les uns après les autres, il saurait enfin...

_« -Summer, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ta raison d'être heureuse ? _

_Un signe de la tête lui montra que non. Medy décida que le moment était opportun._

_-... Est ce que je peux être cette raison ?_

_Elle leva ses yeux vers lui._

_-Je t'aime. _

_Un silence s'installa. Il aurait juré qu'elle entendait les battements rapides de son coeur. Summer ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire. Un sourire vraiment heureux. »_


	4. Chapter IV Runnaway

**IV – Runnaway. **

**Petit mot de l'auteur :  
><strong>_Je suis sincèrement désolée de la petitesse de ce chapitre, je n'avais pas réalisé en l'écrivant qu'il était aussi court, mais j'avais absoulument besoin d'une ellipse. Nous approchons bientôt de la fin de l'histoire, et je crois que le dernier chapitre sera assez long. _

Réveil.

Xemnas annonçait aujourd'hui qui partirait pour le manoir Oblivion. Demyx n'avait aucun doute quand au fait qu'il ne serait pas de la partie. La présence de Marluxia sur les lieux fut cependant une surprise. Il était réellement puissant, pour un membre assez jeune, tout comme Larxenne. Demyx fit donc ses adieux provisoires à Axel puis rassura Roxas qui semblait apeuré par le départ de son mentor.

Plus tard dans la journée, il jouait, comme à son habitude, dans le salon, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Roxas le regardait fixement. Il sourit .

-Eh, p'tit gars. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Ce que tu as joué... C'était... Bizarre.

-Ode à Twilight Town, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

-Tu aimes bien Twilight Town ?

Il acquiesça, un large sourire aux lèvres. Roxas eut un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien cet endroit.

La discussion fut close.

Leur QG était sacrément vide. Axel et sa bonne humeur manquaient. Ainsi que Lexaeus et son calme légendaire, Zexion, qui avait toujours quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Larxenne et sa mauvaise humeur, si agréable à taquiner. Marluxia et le parfum de fleurs qu'il répends... Et Vexen, qui... Non, en fait Vexen ne manquait à personne, se disait Demyx en errant dans les couloirs. Il croisa Axsile, qui était très occupée à ne rien faire d'utile, comme à son habitude. Il fit à peine un pas dans sa direction qu'elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je pensais que tu partirais pour le manoir Oblivion.

-Tu le vois bien, je suis restée.

-Tu n'es plus le jouet de Xemnas ?

Elle eut un rire jaune.

-Il a cru que j'étais aussi docile que Saix. Je crois que ça veut tout dire que je sois encore ici.

Demyx eut un sourire crispé. Il se souvint de son objectif de rassembler ses souvenirs.

-Axsile, comment est ce que tu as perdu ton coeur ?

-Je l'ai moi même rejeté.

-C-c'est possible de faire ça ?

Elle aquieça, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Un léger silence se fit, puis elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne te dirais rien de plus sur mon passé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... Désolée, Demyx.

-Pas de problème, excuse moi si... j'ai réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle sourit, puis baissa à nouveau la tête. Demyx estima qu'il était opportun de s'en aller.

_« Medy était heureux. Il semblait que Summer ait réellement trouvé en lui cette raison qu'elle cherchait. Son expression triste avait totalement disparu. Tout allait pour le mieux. »_

-Ce souvenir n'avait rien d'utile, soupira-t-il.  
>Les jours passèrent, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverais à rien sans revoir Summer. Chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait lui rappelait une anecdote, un instant, un fragment de souvenir. Et ces derniers étaient précieux à ses yeux. C'était devenu pour lui une sorte de jeu, son but ? Tenter de faire agir Summer des manières les plus différentes possibles. Sa mémoire lui revenait petit à petit... Un soir, il trouva le courage de retourner là où il vivait autrefois. La capuche sur la tête, il resta quelques minutes aux alentours, incapable d'entrer. Trop, trop de souvenirs. Les regrets, les remords, lui serraient la gorge . Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la vision de ce qu'il était avant. Un lâche qui avait déçu celle qui l'avait mis au monde.<p>

La boulangerie n'existait plus. À la place, il y avait un immeuble où vivaient des dizaines de personnes. Demyx comprit vaguement qu'il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, comme de la tristesse, de la nostalgie... Maudit vide.

-Summer, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ?

Son expression devint plus dépitée que jamais.

-Elle a vendu la boulangerie peu après ton départ, je crois qu'elle a fini par mourir de chagrin...  
>-Oh.<p>

Demyx tenta d'afficher une expression la plus triste possible. Si la joie était quelque chose qu'il imitait sans peine, la tristesse était beaucoup plus ardue. Il fallait plonger au plus profond de ses souvenirs, dans les méandres de sa mémoire... Pour s'en rappeller enfin.

_« Fuir. Il devait fuir Twilight Town. Plus rien ne le retenait là bas. Medy avait été attrapé par sa mère en pleine étreinte avec Summer. Furieuse n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire dans quel état de colère elle était. D'une nature extrêmement possessive envers son fils, qu'il ait fugué puis qu'elle le retrouve dans les bras d'une fille était le comble de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais craint. Elle hurlait, dans un état d'hystérie terrifiant. Medy se bouchait les oreilles, retenant sa colère. Écoutant chaque mot haineux sortant de la bouche de sa mère, l'absorbant, comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité absolue. Nous connaissons tous ce moment tellement paradoxal, où nous savons pertinemment que ce que nous entendons n'est destiné qu'a nous faire souffrir, mais où nous écoutons et croyons tout... Lorsqu'elle vint à parler de Summer, des mensonges qu'elle lui avait sûrement proférés, du moment où elle n'hésiterais pas à le jeter, d'à quel point elle se servait de lui, Medy n'en pouvais plus. Il se leva, bouscula sa génitrice et se précipita vers la sortie. Fuyant, de toutes ses forces. Loin de Twilight Town, où plus rien ne le retenait désormais... Pas même Summer, en qui il avait perdu toute estime, à cause de sa mère. »_

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Demyx ne réagit pas, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il rendit machinalement son étreinte à la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Manoir Oblivion, Marluxia poussait son dernier soupir...


End file.
